Skywarps pest problem
by Decepitcon project XD
Summary: G1 based about well skywarp and its not rumble and frenzy that are the problem he picks them up at the autobot base where he gets captured.................im not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer dont own nothing but the ending plot**

_i dont know why i have taken a liking to these two_**

* * *

**

Skywarp's little pest problem 

It started out like any other day at the Decepitcons underwater base. A black jet was in a hurry to get some reports to Megatron, on his way there he nearly kicked Rumble who shouted an insult at him but Skywarp didn't hear it because he teleported as near as he wanted to his destination put the code in to computer to open the door, he teleported again and just in time to miss an energy from his leader's fusion canon, Megatron turned his attention to the new comer in the control room Skywarp gave Megatron the reports then left as quickly as he entered and headed towards the one place he called safety.

Meanwhile Thundercracker was going though some stuff on the computer when he heard familiar shrieks and jet engines, getting up to stop Skywarp from hurting Rumble and Frenzy. When he stepped out of his and Skywarp's quarters Rumble and Frenzy ran up to him to hide behind him, Thundercracker instinctively tensed up

"When I find you two pipsqueaks your as good as dead." he heard Skywarp shout before he came into view Skywarp noticed how tense his friend was and smiled wickedly and walked slowly towards him.

Thundercracker didn't seem to notice how close Skywarp was until Skywarp was close enough that he pressed his fore head against his, Thundercracker's processor was working overtime due to the invasion of his personal space then like a miracle sent by primus himself an alarm went off to tell the Decepitcons to meet in the control room, upon hearing it Rumble and Frenzy ran off, Skywarp backed off and towards the controls room but he turned too see Thundercracker untensen, and waited for him to catch up.

As the Decepitcons filed into the control room, for once Skywarp was not the last one to enter, Starscream was running late there were a few comments on where or why he was late, though the room fell silent when the 'bot in question entered and after 2 earth hours of hearing their next battle plan from Megatron and that they are going to take this energy reactor and what's going to happen to them if they fail also Megatron finally told them they were going to attack that noon which meant they had 3 earth hours to prepare themselves for battle, although most of them tend to do what they pleased instead.

Just before Megatron turned round Thundercracker elbowed Skywarp in his middle because an hour before he had taken a liking to Thundercracker's shoulder to fall into recharge on, Thundercracker was glad that Skywarp didn't snore although Skywarp did have rare moments when he drooled and this was one of those moments, however this was Skywarp in deep recharge so Thundercracker slapped Skywarp on his wing the black jet's optics flickered on so fast it made Skywarp's processor spin.

Megatron turned round and dismissed them, lucky for Skywarp Megatron left before he saw him trying to walk out of the room in his dizzy state although he walked into the door frame a few times before Thundercracker helped him out while cleaning Skywarp's drool off his shoulder occasionally wiping the said drool on Skywarp who squeaks in protest.

* * *

sorry if there are any spelling mistakes 


	2. Chapter 2

OK there is one more part to this and my sister didnt like what i put for skywarps lil pests.

_I also doubt that Thundercracker would tie starscream up if he was getting to anonnying. there shouldnt be any spell mistakes but if there are sorry._

**

* * *

**

**Skywarp's little pest problem**

**12:15pm Battlefield**

The Decepitcons had taken cover and had the Autobots locked in a shoot out, one of the Decepitcon's shots hit one of the Autobot's gun out of their hands which was thrown wide from the Autobots position, the Autobot took the closest cover near to where his gun was which would only result in being separated from the rest of the Autobot's and closer to the Decepitcon's, and closer to the Decepitcons was a danger zone. Skywarp fired one of his heat-seeking missile it hit near where the Autobot that is stuck in between the fighting with no weapon to defend himself and moving ever closer to his enemies, he almost got to his gun but it was open ground and the moment he stepped out from behind his cover he'd be spotted and captured. The Autobot looked around the corner of his cover and nearly gave position away because he was only inches away from Thundercracker, now the Autobot wished he had back up a thousand thoughts went though his processor when a purple light snapped him out of his train of thought.

Megatron had ordered his troops to surround the enemy Skywarp teleported to the left side of the Autobots when something caught his attention he looked in that direction and to his surprise he saw a lone Autobot except he didn't fire because his sensors told him that his friend was near that location so Skywarp just raised one of his arm canons at the Autobot it had the desired effect. The Autobot backed away from the black jet forgetting about Thundercracker, who fired at him and before the Autobot know what was happening he had two Decepitcon jets who had forgotten about their orders. The jets had pinned the Autobot down when they heard Megatron shouted for all the Decepitcons to retreat, almost all of them managed to get out Skywarp unfortunately got jumped on by the Autobot Thundercracker and Skywarp had pinned down before they had to retreat but one good thing about Skywarp being captured was that ha gave Starscream and Soundwave some more time to get the generator and out of the area of the shoot out 'Well, at least Megatron will be happy when we get back to base.' Thundercracker thought as he took one last look at Skywarp.

**5:00pm Autobot base. The cell blocks.**

Skywarp wasn't doing well because the Autobots hadn't been to check on him in hours, Skywarp despised being alone for long periods of time 'The Autobots think we Decepitcons have a solitary life but the flyers in the Decepitcon army don't take to well to the lonely life.' Skywarp thought sadly as he rested his head on his arms that were crossed. He picked up an Autobot energy signature but this was weird it was about the same size as Ravage, Skywarp waited for the signature to enter the room he was in, a lion like cassette came in the cell the black Decepitcon was in, the lion looked up at Skywarp it tilted it's head scratched behind it's ear, Skywarp looked in disgust at the cassette it looked at him again roared that only came out as a meow Skywarp raised one of his arm canons the lion cassette backed away from the black jet the cassette lost it's nerve and ran.

**9:00pm**

Optimus walked into the cell blocks to find Skywarp a little irritated Skywarp looked at the Autobot leader

"Well Megatron really does like to be a pain." Optimus was saying while unlocking the cell door he motioned for Skywarp to move towards him Skywarp did as he told even though it wasn't Megatron he didn't notice Optimus was talking again "But we found something to trade for you and we plan to do the trade at a clearing."

Optimus finished as he lead Skywarp outside of the Autobot base, they got to the clearing and Skywarp was more uncomfortable than he was when he was in his cell but was happy to let it be for now, so the trade was done. Skywarp didn't really notice the other Decepitcons that was there, not even Thundercracker got a proper look from Skywarp but Thundercracker did noticed one of Skywarp's wing twitching, as they flew back to their base, when they got out of the lift Skywarp couldn't take the irritation anymore and started to scratch his wing the rest of the Decepitcons didn't dare go near him, Starscream started screeching about an infestation Thundercracker got fed up with Starscream so he tied him up and tied a smaller piece of the metallic rope to shut him up, Soundwave walked it to see why Starscream stopped screeching but instead took one look at a very irritated Skywarp and an extremely worried Thundercracker, "Thundercracker follow me." Soundwave said in the monotone he always used, Soundwave and Thundercracker got to Soundwave's quarters Thundercracker stayed outside of his quarters

"Come in Thundercracker." Soundwave said Thundercracker nervously stepped in the door shut quietly behind him

"You are going to need some of this." Soundwave throws Thundercracker some kind of shampoo he looks it over and smirks 'so that is what Skywarp's irritation is.' Thundercracker thought

"Are you sure that Skywarp's has these?" he asks "Affirmative" was Soundwave's only answer who throws Thundercracker some kind of conditioner

"Leave the conditioner on for 3 minutes." Soundwave informed him Thundercracker nodded who still had a smirk on his face he subspaced the items just before he left he said he said a quick 'thank you', Thundercracker left to get Skywarp.


	3. Chapter 3

ok this is the last part of the story and the ending i think i made it cute.

**

* * *

**

**Skywarp's pest problem**

When Thundercracker got to the control room he was surprised that Skywarp hadn't chewed his wings off because some of the paint on them had come off due to him scratching too much Thundercracker sighed he walked over to Skywarp who didn't make any move to look up 'Poor Skywarp.' he thought 'Having got himself turbofleas.' Thundercracker let out a small chuckle Skywarp heard it and growled at him, grabbing Skywarp's hands he lead him out the door and towards their quarters, when they got near to their destination Thundercracker let go of Skywarp thinking he was going to walk the rest of the way but one of the turbofleas tapped into one of his fuel lines in his wing and one in his right leg and he decided it was a good time to start scratching when he was half-way to their quarters Thundercracker didn't notice Skywarp wasn't anywhere near him till he turned around Thundercracker went back and half dragged Skywarp to their shared quarters, just inch's away from the quarters Skywarp crawled in.

Thundercracker walked over to the desk put the shampoo and conditioner on there and turned to see Skywarp scratching his cockpit with his left foot and nibbling on his right wing while both of his hands were scratching his right leg, Thundercracker has never seen Skywarp so uncomfortable in his life "Skywarp in." Thundercracker ordered him as he pointed to cleaning system that all the seekers have in there quarters, Skywarp took one look at Thundercracker and then at the cleaning system then backed away "This is for own good Skywarp." said Thundercracker soothingly as he walked towards him, when Thundercracker was close to him Skywarp tried to crawl away Thundercracker notice and grabbed him before he got far and dragged him to the cleaning system "In" Thundercracker said Skywarp looked at him, he gave up and crawled into the cleaning system Thundercracker turned on the cleaning system Skywarp squeaks as the liquid energon sprays down, Thundercracker went to get the shampoo and a cloth.

There was a loud yelp, Thundercracker turned in the direction of the yelp "Skywarp did you bite your wing?" Skywarp's only reply was a deep threatening followed by a few whimpers as the fleas started to bite again, a few minutes later Thundercracker had applied the shampoo to Skywarp which he was fine with at first till it started to take affect then he decided to teleport to the other side of the room it took most of Thundercracker's strength and a couple of threats to get him back into the cleaning system where Skywarp sat now, Thundercracker got the condition and he also came prepared for anymore teleporting tricks or trips he had specially made handcuffs to stop Skywarp from teleporting, Thundercracker put the cuffs on Skywarp he made no move to get out until he only made a move was when to escape was when Thundercracker cuffed him to one of the holders then Thundercracker switched of the liquefied energon and applied the conditioner, after that Thundercracker had to put up with Skywarp's constant whimpers of plain irritation and complaints on how much it stings and his treats on how he is going to get him back for this and also how unfair it was that he couldn't scratched himself because Thundercracker had cuffed both of his hand to the holder for 3 minutes straight.

Of course Thundercracker did finally turn the cleaning system back on and uncuffed Skywarp, Skywarp just stayed under the spray of energon till all of the conditioner was off him "For the first time at being at the decepitcon base I don't need to scratch." Skywarp said happily and teleported to where Thundercracker was and hugged him while stretching he rested his head lightly on Thundercracker's shoulder who took the hint and smiled softly and to his and skywarps surprise he hugged him back.

Thundercracker felt Skywarp falling into recharge "Skywarp come on." he said helping Skywarp over to the recharge bed "I'll be back as soon as possible." Thundercracker said skywarps optics was half-online he smiled "You better." Skywarp said sleepily before yawning and going into recharge.

* * *

ok i got this idea from stangely enough when a flea jumped on me and i just read a story about soundwave giving the cassettes a bath cause ravage had some flea-things so i thought if we could get the animal fleas then bigger transformers can get those type of fleas. 


End file.
